1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to man-made building panels formed of wood composite material and more particularly, relates to a building panel adapted for use along the apex of a pitched roof on the hip or ridge, or the corner of a building wall structure. The panels are formed with an outer weather surface which is deeply embossed to resemble the appearance of a typical wood shake or shingle and is especially adapted to be used along the apex of a building wall corner or along the ridge line of a roof.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of building panels have been provided for building sidewalls and roofs and some are man-made with an irregular outer weather surface which is embossed or shaped to resemble a typical wood shingle or shake. Panels are formed of composite wood materials and are designed to present a rustic or actual wood appearance when applied on a building roof or wall structure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,962 discloses a shingle adapted for finishing hips and ridges of roofs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,586 discloses a deep embossed shingle lap siding formed of pressed wood fibers and U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,300 discloses a composite wood panel laminate having deep indentations in an outer weather face formed with a tough, outer fibrous skin and a core of relatively softer course fibrous material therebeneath.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,017 discloses a panel for siding and roofs formed of wood boards with grooves on opposite faces. U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,969 discloses a hip, ridge and valley roofing shingle which employs a flexible waterproof sheeting material joined to a pair of shingle elements on opposite sides. U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,267 discloses a corner element of asphalt impregnated insulation board having an outer coating of crushed rock, ceramic granules and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,379 discloses a building element having a body of fibre-board with a V-groove therein and an outer surface of asphalt impregnated felt with granules thereon laminated to the body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,589 discloses a similarly constructed building corner unit and U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,106 discloses a roof panels having a hard plastic otuer shell with a body filled with foam and a plurality tabs along an upper edge formed between pairs of grooves to facilitate the break off of selected tabs when required during installation.